Bay Song
Bay grew up on earth in an orphanage while in the orphanage she learned to shoot guns by the time she was 6 also learned most combat styles when she was 10. She was performing different missions such as stealing cars, breaking into houses,and killing targets when she was 15. Once she was 18 she ran away when she was running she found out about torchwood and broke in to steal vortex manipulator blueprints. As she was leaving with the blueprints she got caught by captain jack harkness she then shot him and escaped. Once she got back to her apartment she stole different parts to build the vortex manipulator. Once she built it she went to a few planets before going to Luna university while she was there she made a few good friends and got a doctorate in archaeology and a few other fields by the time that was all done she was 23. She had moved back to earth and had a house she went back to torchwood and returned the blueprints while there she was shocked to find jack alive he explained how he was immortal and they became quick friends after that. When she was 25 she ended up running into the doctor while he was in his twelfth regeneration went on a few adventures but not before the doctor explained who he was and told her a few stories. They went on a few adventures she learned to not shoot first and ask questions later and became less reckless. She left twelve and went on a few of her own adventures while on one of these adventures she broke into the black archives where she met viper,viper had a few slaves under his control she started threatening him he explained that only etherian metal could hurt him so she let him go once she did she went and found some etherain metal and made it into bullets she ran into him again in the black archives while there she threatened him and told him to release his slaves or she'll shoot him he did it she let him go. After this she ran into the doctors eleventh regeneration who didn't know who she was just yet she went under the name bay smith so he wouldn't know who she was after a few adventures she ran into viper again when the world was threatened by a powerful enemy viper was ready to sacrifice himself he ended up not having to. She and him became friends but she kept the bullet just in case she ever had to use it. When she was 27 she met james smith who she learned was her brother and just went with it after this adventure she went and bought an apartment in London while there she met leo a 200 year old elemental lord she became fast friends with him and they went on many adventures together on one of these adventures leo introduces her to his friend song. Her and song became best friends in a matter of 5 minutes on one of the adventures bay had to work with Leos brother matax in order to bring leo back to life. Once he was brought back she took a break from time travel and became a freelance detective she would step in when she thought there was aliens involved after a while song moved into her apartment with her and helped her solve the crimes on one of these adventures leo had proposed to his girlfriend renia she turned him down leo became overcome with anger and sadness and was overcome by dark elemental energy he ended up hitting bay with some of it due to her knowing it will make her kill her friends she told song to kill her before she became overcome by the dark elemental energy due to this selfless act the energy turned into pure elemental light energy but not before once last bit of elemental dark energy hit song instead of turning song dark it killed her. Bay fought leo and had won once leo went back to normal he saw song was dead and went off to his tardis bay started blaming herself for songs death and planed the funeral due to the house reminding her of what happend she left it and bought a house away from London. While there she went on many adventures to hide her grief saved 30 planets. Once she was 30 she discovered that song was back from the dead but she didn't have her memory's she helped song recover her memory's and she still travels back and forth from the London apartment and her house outside of London. While one adventure she ended up turning against her friends due to the years of brainwashing she had tried to kill the doctor she snapped out of it and went back to solving crimes by the time that she was 31 she had found out she was an aunt and had become an archaeology professor and had stolen her own tardis from gallifrey.